


Surrender Now, or Prepare to Fight

by Coryphefish



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Kind of a crossover, kind of ooc, very silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 09:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3244526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coryphefish/pseuds/Coryphefish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mission that made Cullen Rutherford, Knight-Commander of the Templar Order, decide he could no longer even.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surrender Now, or Prepare to Fight

Cullen kicked at his horse, and it ran even faster. The local circle was in the hands of the rebellion now, but once he caught this scout, he and the other templars might find a way to re-take it. He could see the terrified apostate up ahead. The man was on foot, and out of breath. It would only be a matter of--

WHOOSH! A gust of wind laced with shards of ice hit him head-on, throwing him backwards off the saddle, and ...yep. Of course the horse was spooked now. Cullen sprang to his feet, but the terrified animal was already on its way back to camp. He suppressed a sigh and started to run after the mage instead.

**_"Prepare for trouble!"_ **

The voice was unmistakably Hawke's and the familiar laughter that followed had haunted his dreams for eleven years.

**_"Make it double!"_ **

Anders. Maker's breath, who else would it be? Cullen stopped running, and tried to pinpoint where the voices were coming from.

**_"To protect all mages from your tranquility."_ **

Hawke again. They were somewhere in the woods off the side of the road. Those two had been plaguing templar operations ever since they'd fled Kirkwall three years ago--had it only been three years?

**_"To win a future for those with gifted ability."_ **

...and they seemed to have written a...whatever this thing was. "Champion, come out and face me!" He hoped he sounded braver than he felt.

 _ **"To repair the evils of Circle and knight,"**_ Hawke chanted smugly.

"Champion..."

 _ **"To bring justice upon all who enable this blight,"**_ Anders accused.

"Look--"

**_"Hawke!"_ **

"...Hawke."

_**"Anders!"** _

"Anders." Cullen sighed. "Can we--"

**_"Two apostates who've decided we won't follow your rules."_ **

Maker's...He gave up. Might as well let them finish.

_**"So run while you can--we shoot lightning at fools!"** _

Anders reached into his coat and brandished...an orange cat? It blinked at Cullen, kicked its paws in midair for a while, then struggled to get down. Cullen took a _very_ deep breath and turned to Hawke.

"Look, Champion, I know you two had something to do with--"

**_"Meow!"_ **

"No, Pounce, not to me!" Anders was halfway through stuffing the cat back into his coat. "The templar! You're supposed to say it to the Templar...just like we practiced!"

That did it. He was far beyond "Maker's breath" now.

Cullen drew his sword.

Hawke raised her staff.

Cullen focused on the magic building within her and smothered it.

True to his word, Anders dropped to the ground and let loose a blast of lightning, sending Cullen flying upward into a tree. Mometns later, the templar commander found himself hanging mostly by his legs, struggling to untangle his armor from the branches. Meanwhile, he watched an upside-down Hawke and Anders comfort the scout from...wait. Was he laughing? Scratch that. The three of them were laughing at him.

He couldn't help but remember what the Seeker had written him a few months ago. _"_

_The templars are in a bad place right now. You're fighting a losing battle."_

Once he made it back to camp, he would have to re-read her letter.


End file.
